The Son of Pluto
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Struggling with memory loss Percy can't remember anything after the explosion, he can't cope and he can't function after the lies upon lies he's been told. To make matters worse Gaea and Kronos are still at large. Lies, hatred, anger, pain, and death are the only things that appear to make up the future. Forget me not. Sequel to Son of Vesta.


The twins were in the forest; they stood quietly in the cover of trees as they murmured amongst themselves. They had been hiding out for a while; they wanted to distance themselves from the gods as much as possible. There was the snap of a twig and they froze.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hailie grumbled as the figure appeared closer to her, her long brown hair and cold eyes were all too familiar and she felt enraged just seeing the titan. She wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt; she had on tennis shoes much to the twins surprise because they have never seen her look so modern. Shade clutched his scythe tightly as he glared murderously at the women as she approached them.

"If it isn't the evil step mother, haven't seen you since the golden age." Hailie spat before pulling out her weapon, she tucked the small jar of Greek fire into her pocket before Rhea stopped in front of them with her sword drawn.

Rhea sneered cruelly at them,"Don't worry you little brats, you'll see mommy soon enough." She spat and both of their eyes widened in hatred when she mentioned their mother. Shade's usual passive face was morphed into one of rage before he charged at her, he swung his blade down in a deadly arch but Rhea parried it and their blades locked. Hailie's eyes widened before she raced towards them, she attacked at Rhea's flank and nicked her side. The titan hissed in pain before she brought her foot up and kicked Shade in the gut, he grunted before flying backwards and landing on the ground.

Hailie let out a snarl,"I can't wait to kill you." She swung her blade in a large circle only to be blocked by Rhea's sword. Hailie tried controlling time but to her dismay it didn't work. Controlling time wasn't a piece of cake with immortals, especially older ones such as Rhea. She had her limits. Rhea swept her legs out from under Hailie and poised to lop off her head before a scythe intercepted her sword.

A furious Shade stood over his sister protectively,"Over my dead body." He growled before using all of his strength and using the butt of his weapon as a bat, he smashed it into the titan's face making her scream as she slammed into a tree. Hailie was on her feet in an instant and the twins cornered the immortal being, Rhea eyed them warily before slowly standing up. Hailie charged at her and sliced downward, Rhea rolled underneath the attack and attempted to slice off Hailie's legs but she leaped over the flying blade and decked the titan queen.

Hailie smirked,"Man, didn't know such an old hag like yourself knew how to fight. Say, have you gained weight since the last time I saw you?" Hailie mocked and Rhea let out a growl but before she could attack her Shade slashed her across the back making Rhea shriek in pain. He grabbed a fistful of Rhea's hair and rammed her face into a tree making the titan scream.

"This is for mom." He snarled before releasing her long brown locks, Rhea fell to her back. Her mouth and nose were bleeding profoundly and she let out a spluttered breath as she tried to inhale air, she coughed up blood and Hailie watched her with a sadistic smile on her face.

"You two won't win, I have the upper hand." Rhea hissed and Hailie frowned, suddenly she heard a loud yell and she whirled around to her brother to find a blade shoved through his chest. The world seemed to slow down as his limp body hit the forest floor, tears streamed down Hailie's face and she let out a loud scream. A triumphant demigod stood over Shade; he held a bloody knife in his hand and smirked at Hailie. He killed her little brother. He had sneaked up on them like a coward and killed Shade. Rhea had gone too far, first she had taken her mother and now her baby brother and Hailie wouldn't stand for it. Her brother had meant the world to her, they had grown up together, she's protected him for centuries and now he was dead. She failed him. There was no greater pain then seeing a loved one die before your very eyes, because Shade was gone.

Hailie felt rage, unbearable and uncontrollable rage erupt within her. She threw her scythe at the boy and it cut his head clean off. She turned to Rhea to see the titan had already closed in on her with a sword to her neck.

Rhea cackled,"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, any last words before you die?" Hailie wanted to die; she didn't care anymore because Shade wasn't here. He wasn't here to be serious, to complain about being around stupid demigods. She wouldn't be able to ruffle his hair and tease him; she wouldn't be able to hear his usual response "I hate you" anymore. And she felt completely empty, Shade was all she had left and now he was dead. But she wasn't going to go down like this, on no, she was going down swinging.

Hailie smirked before reaching into her pocket and pulled out her jar of Greek fire,"See you in hell." Rhea gasped but before she could stab her Hailie crushed the jar with her fingers and the two were engulfed in green fire.

-Line Break-

The boy groaned before his eyes cracked open, he felt a sudden pain erupt in his stomach and saw a long, splintered piece of wood lodged in his stomach.

"Aw crap! I was hoping to be woken up surrounded by beautiful nymphs but I guess this'll have to do." He complained sarcastically before he began to cough up blood, it soiled the...sand? He looked around and saw he was on an island, with ironically one coconut tree. He grunted as he struggled to sit, the wood made it hard for him to breathe and he struggled as he tried to crawl to the ocean. Sand roughly rubbed against his skin and he hissed once he bumped the stick with his hand. He couldn't remember...anything. He could only remember being a son of Neptune and his name was...Perry? Perry Johnson? Something like that, he wasn't sure what he was doing on this island, he didn't know how old he was, and he didn't know where to go once he healed himself. He tried remembering some stuff about himself but nothing came to mind as he slowly put his hand in the water. At the same time he ripped the wooden stake from his stomach and it immediately began to heal. He remembered that his mother was Vesta and that he had the abilities of Neptune but that's all he could remember which was infuriating to him.

"Ahoy!" A loud voice yelled and Perry looked up to see a large pirate ship sail near the island. Dolphin men were rowing boats out to the island with a man standing proudly on a rowboat. He had on a golden, gorgon mask and wore Greek armor. He had an imperial gold sword that was sheathed to his waist and golden snake hair. He appeared to be muscular but Perry could barely tell. His wound finally closed up completely and he stood up whist frowning at the strange beings rowing towards him, were they here to rescue him or kill him? He sighed in annoyance from his lack of memory before brushing the sand off his shirt, he kept trying to remember these men but couldn't, it was too fuzzy and he couldn't recognize anything. The dolphin men and the snake haired man finally reached the shore, the man stepped out of his boat and casually walked over to Perry who eyed him warily.

"Mate it's been a while! Do you remember me?" The snake haired man asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly. He seemed relaxed around the demigod making Perry wonder how close the two were.

He shook his head,"No, who are you and what's my name?" Perry asked as he clenched and unclenched his fist in unease. He was relieved that the man seemed friendly but wasn't sure what to think of the whole ordeal.

The man laughed before patting Perry's back in amusement,"Your name is Percy, a pirate from my crew. Son of Vesta! I am Chrysaor, your captain and son of Medusa and Poseidon." Percy, hmm...he liked the name Percy. It sounded far better than Perry for the name sounded wrong. He didn't know he was a pirate, seemed absurd to him but who was he to argue with his rescuer?

Chrysaor used one hand and lightly pushed Percy towards the rowboat,"Now lets get you out of these wretched clothes mate! I'll explain everything on the way." His tone was light and friendly, soon the two were rowing back towards the large pirate ship. Percy had a shirt stained in blood and pants that were nearly ripped to shreds. His hair was wild and his green eyes dull from malnourishment, he had no idea how long he'd been out but he was tired and hungry. His throat was dryer than the Sahara desert and his lips were chapped. His eyes had bags under them and his stomach rumbled loudly. Chrysoar explained that Percy had blown up on a ship from a battle, he hit his head really hard on some debris making him lose his memory. Percy didn't question the son of Medusa because who was he to argue? Nothing made sense to him anyway.

"We'll have to get you back to par with your sword skills! And Percy," Chrysaor turned serious,"there will be people who try to sway your ways of our pirate life. When they try to tell you anything different you will respond exactly how I tell you to."

Percy gazed out at the ocean and frowned,"Wait, why would they lie to me about who I am?" He asked before putting one hand in the sea again, he loved the way the water made him feel so rejuvenated and at ease. He would have loved to set himself on fire but he doubted Chrysaor would be happy with him if he did so.

The Captain chuckled,"You're very valuable Percy, people would kill to have you on their side. But you serve me little brother, don't worry, you'll be back in the pirate life in no time." Percy felt grateful that Chrysaor was so caring towards him and as the crew boarded the boat Percy couldn't help but smile slightly, he was back with his family.

-Line Break-

Zoe had never felt so livid in her life. Neither boys had returned from their little spy adventure and it had been two weeks. She had checked with Nico and confirmed that Percy was indeed alive; Charles Beckondwarf however, wasn't so lucky. She felt depressed without Percy, the hunt wasn't as lively as they usually were and Artemis and Apollo were searching for him constantly. Hestia or Vesta, tried calling out to him and sent her sacred animals the cranes to search for her son. Pluto was screaming at a bitter Neptune to search the seas for Percy, Neptune told him that he couldn't find him which made Pluto even angrier as he shouted demands and threats at the sea god. Zoe sat quietly on the beach as she looked out to the ocean she began to wonder if Percy was okay, he was alive and that was great but how was he doing? Did he miss her? Was he trying to get back to her? She had iris messaged every contact at her disposal, went on hunting trips with Thalia, Artemis, and Phoebe, and instructed the Romans to look for their lost leader as well. They were getting nowhere.

She felt tears pool in her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips, she felt a fury body lay down beside her and she looked down to see Alpha. He nuzzled her leg to try to help soothe her but he was as depressed at the huntress was. His best friend was missing and he felt lost without him, he had been with Percy since the son of Vesta was five and now he was gone. Alpha always stayed with Zoe because he personally liked her and she was Percy's girl, he knew his boss would want him to protect Zoe. Zoe let out a shaky sigh before she began to rub Alpha behind his ear; he let out a soft whine before laying his head on her thigh. Where are you Percy?

"Argh!" Percy yelled as he and Chrysoar leaped to the other ship. Percy had a golden sword similar to his older half brother and swung it in a deadly arch. His strike was powerful enough to break through the powerful armor a demigod wore. For any fool who sailed the Mediterranean seas Percy and Chrysoar were there to destroy them, they plundered numerous amounts of gold. Percy was a better swordsman than he had been, under his brother's training he had easily become the second best swordsmen only Chrysoar was able to defeat him. It had been months and Percy had easily gotten along with the dolphin pirates, his water powers too have increased and he looked up to his brother in admiration. Percy's rags had been replaced with pirate attire; he wore a loose white shirt and black pants that were somewhat baggy. He wore large brown boots and a gold necklace around his neck, he had one ring that adorned his middle finger and it was pure black. Two pistols were strapped to his chest and he had grown more muscular, his hair was untamable even more so and he still couldn't remember anything.

Chrysoar easily disarmed another demigod before slitting her throat, the dolphin pirates yelled as they boarded the ship as well. They began to tear the demigods apart, Percy was surrounded by five of them, he raised his hand and the ocean bended to his will. Water tentacles shot out of the sea and grabbed the enemy demigods, they screamed before the tentacles dragged them underwater and drowned them.

Chrysoar lunged forward giving a guy a sharp kick to the gut, he bent over in pain and the son of Medusa ran his blade through his head. Another charged at the snake haired man only for Percy to lop his head clean off. Chrysoar looked at his brother in approval before the two stood back to back, a demigod raced towards them but Percy merely smirked. He whipped out one of his pistols and shot the demigod in the leg making her fall to the ground, she screamed in pain and Percy slowly walked over to her. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, sweat poured down her face and he couldn't help but think of how familiar she looked. She was the last one alive but instead of killing her Percy picked her up by the straps of her armor and held up his sword.

"This ship is ours for the taking!" Percy yelled and the pirates cheered. Percy absolutely loved plundering; he shoved their prisoner to one of the pirates who took her to the brig on their ship. He and the rest of the pirates collected the valuables of the ship before they blew it up. Percy walked on the deck of Chrysoar's ship with a victorious smile on his face, he had been promoted to quartermaster and the crew looked up to him despite his lack of monster heritage. He twirled his sword around until he felt that familiar weight in his pocket, the pen. Chrysoar had given him orders to ignore it and he had but he always felt curious about it, the pen that never left his pocket, he even threw it out to sea only for it to return to him. He didn't have any other pants without pockets so he was stuck with the stupid pen. Percy jogged down to the lower deck of the ship where the blonde girl was tied up in the cell, Chrysoar was already there glaring at her with his golden sword drawn.

When Percy came down Chrysoar turned to him,"I want you to interrogate her, and then..." He trailed off and Percy nodded before Chrysoar went to the deck of the ship. Percy entered the cell where the blonde glared at him murderously.

"Whatever you do, I won't talk." She growled, sweat beaded down her forehead and her grey eyes were dull. Her blonde hair was a mess and she struggled feebly against her binds. Blood oozed from the bullet hole in her leg, she looked extremely pale and nervous. Percy pulled a wooden stool over and sat down close to the girl.

He shook his head,"I'm not going to torture you. I just have a few questions." He said soothingly, the traits from his mother had made him calm and easy to talk too. He always used this approach when interrogating prisoners; he'd rather use rationality than anger unlike his hotheaded brother.

The girl shook her head and Percy expected this,"At least tell me your name, I'm Percy." He offered a small smile and she frowned in confusion as her grey eyes analyzed him.

"Molly." She finally said and Percy nodded before drawing his blade and cutting the ropes off of the girl. She looked at him in shock as he sheathed his blade, his sincerity was alarming and she felt like opening up to him but kept her mouth shut.

"Now, can you please tell me why you're sailing the Mediterranean seas? My brother plunders everyone who enters." He said softly as he gauged her reaction, she wet her lips before fumbling with the hem of her shirt nervously. He looked at her imploringly with his beautiful eyes, he could see her resolve start to break, what did she have to lose?

"I'm searching for the Mark of Athena, my mother Athena sent me." She whispered and Percy's eyes widened.

"You know this is nearly impossible, you do realize what awaits you don't you?" He asked sincerely and she shook her head. Percy sighed, here came his least favorite part. He stood up and drew his pistol, Molly's eyes widened as Percy put the gun to her head.

"I-I swear that's all I know! Please!' She blubbered and Percy looked down at her sadly. He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, he sent calming waves to her and her blubbering stopped. He was more comfortable around killing people now and had tougher skin, but sometimes he felt upset about what he was doing, he didn't think when he killed people on his conquest to plunder. But during interrogations it's when he felt terrible, but he was getting used to it.

"Don't worry, you won't be in pain for long." He murmured as he looked intensely into her grey eyes. She bit her lip and nodded, accepting her fate, Percy gave her a small smile before he pulled the trigger. Her hand went limp and the room felt like it was suffocating him.

"Excellent work today Percy." Chrysoar enthused as he patted his brother on the back. The son of Medusa knew what Percy was capable of and who he really was. Gaea's plan was going into effect and Chrysoar was pleased that he didn't even remember his last name when he had found him. Admittedly the son of Vesta had started to grow on him, he couldn't wait until the other demigods figured out that Percy was under his influence. He wanted to bask in the shock of Artemis and Apollo when they realized that Percy was HIS little brother now, not theirs. He couldn't wait to laugh when that stupid demi-titan saw her boyfriend kill their friends and then scream once Percy slit her throat. He would resent his mother Vesta because of the lies Chrysoar fed him; he would slander Pluto, hate Neptune even more, and embrace Medusa once she escaped tartarus. The very thought of turning Percy into a traitor made him smile impishly, Gaea had everything planned out, from the explosion to the memory loss. Because without a leader such as Percy, the gods would crumble, and Chrysoar would enjoy every minute of it.

**First chap, this ****won't be updated for a bit because I want to finish some other stories first. So comment below and let me know how I did, killed the twins because they were a powerful nuisance and I really hadn't meant to make them in this so much. Tell me what you thought. **


End file.
